


Jewish holiday fics!

by Robin_in_a_hoodie



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Holiday fic challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_in_a_hoodie/pseuds/Robin_in_a_hoodie
Summary: Just a bunch of tiny oneshots for each Jewish holiday to Actually end up writing something this year, I'll be adding character and tags and fandoms throughout the year. Also a fic can be in the theme of a holiday but not actively in said holidayAlso i try to keep the characters Jewish or make it characters i hc as Jewishrosh hashana- agent green [tbs]kippur- peter lukas [tma]
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Mikaele Salesa, Samantha Barnes & Owen Thompson | Agent Green
Kudos: 4





	1. Rosh Hashana (TBS)

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fucking short and was written at once and not read a second time forgive me reader but i will do it again anyway

Agent Green-- no, director Green, sits in his car. He doesn't know what to do. 

That is, he knew what he's supposed to do, he's supposed to get out of his car and go into his office, maybe get a coffee on his way there, and just do his job. He just needs to get over himself and go. 

But he doesn't get up. 

He just holds the wheel, lost. 

He's no director. He knows that. He fired a bunch of people and he knows he did right, he changed things and he's just now started, there's so much work to do, there's so much left to do, he needs the AM to be better, his patients need it to be better. They deserve it and he needs to do this for them. 

But he's frozen in his car. 

Director Wadsworth was right. He's not built for this. He doesn't know where to go now, he can feel himself slowly letting people do as they will, and he hates admiting it but it's his fault, because he's simply not a leader. He doesn't look like he knows where he's going, who will follow him? 

Knock on the window-- 

"Hi, Mrs Barnes--"

"It's-- it's Sam, please." 

"Right. Of course." 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm… sorry?" 

She softens, slightly. "You're in here for a while." 

"Have you been looking?" He thinks his tone is humorous but he isn't sure that's what he meant. Of course, it's better than to sound accusatory, but he doesn't know where he's going. So much is new. 

"No, I-- I was. Sitting out here, too. Going into the office, I guess, it's-- it's the first time I ever, you know, officially…" she trails off, nervousness growing. 

"Yes…" he leans back, just for a second. "It makes it real." 

"Exactly! It's. A lot. I guess." 

"You can handle it." 

Sam lets out an anxious laugh, looks around, and takes a step back. She folds her arms below her chest and suddenly seems so out of place in the grey parking lot.

Owen takes in a deep breath and decisively drags himself out of the car, somehow managing to look like it was a solid motion he didn't force himself to do. It was decisive. Quick. Smooth. He also ended up stepping in a puddle on his way out. 

He looked down at it, the water quickly calming down again, and he found himself staring back at him. He can change things. Sam can do this. He can do this. Dr Bright is there, Sam is there, and he…

He will do his best. 

"Those shoes don't seem waterproof," Sam squiks. 

"There aren't, my sock is soaked." 

"Right." 

He sighs and lets his poster down just a little, and fixes his bag. "We should go in." 

"We should." 

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "You really are going to be great, though. I'm sure of it." 

"You're gonna be great too." 

He smiles, and it feels a bit forced even though he knows she means it. He can't believe it for himself, even if she can. 

He keeps it to himself. 

"Thank you, Mrs B-- Sam." 

She smiles warmly at him. "We should go." 

"Yes. Yes. We should." He removes his hand, his motions now more messy and natural. He feels like himself, just for a moment, and they go in together, joking about finding a spare pair of socks for him, and his heart feels just a little lighter. 

But everything is only starting now.


	2. kippur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another one that is theme-based and not actually within the holiday itself. also I looked at the one character who honestly has nothing to do with this day and went "o like him, he can have thoughts about forgiveness" and it's very stupid of me if i do say so myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Lukas family is jewish fight me drag this hc out of my cold dead hands, also i'm the random person yeeted into the lonely

There needs to be this deep place within you to have true forgiveness, Peter thinks. A place where you can bury the past so it won’t climb it’s way back out. 

He’s not a forgiving person. He doesn’t get into many disagreements, so he has no one to hold anything against, how could he? 

Mikale Selesa was a special person. Always has been. And he crossed the line. 

Peter doesn’t think it was intentional, that he gave this sailor a heads up about the sacrifice. It didn’t seem intentional, and he had nothing to gain from it. If anything, he stood to lose more. 

But he let it slip, and now Peter is neck-deep in bureaucracy about the past missing sailors that no one cared about until now, and he needs to find a new sacrifice between all his ritual plans, and Elias and Simon both seem to go out of their way to remember now that he exists, and even his family now reaches out. 

And so much of it is god damned Selesa. 

It’s three am and the park is empty, and the windows around are dark, and the world is so quiet and hazy he can’t tell if it’s the world or if he’s deep in the Forsaken because the constant dread of the lonely long since stopped coming only when he’s truly alone and now lives in his heart at all times, maybe raising or lowering or washing him in big waves or pulling him in but always there, an endless sea of his own fear, the only thing he can truly share-- that he wants to share. It’s big, it’s mortifying, it’s delicious and it’s the only part of him that really matters. 

What would he be without the Lonely? Just another tiny human, even smaller than he is now? Would he have known of the silence there is in the world? Would he still feel like a ghost haunting the streets? 

A person shows up, cuts through the fog, and only lifts its eyes to Peter when it sees him in its own space. It looks scared and offers a polite, apologetic smile. It goes back on its way and Peter wonders how long until it realizes what changed around. At least he got a late-night snack. Or early morning, maybe. He’s never been sure… 

He knows if he lets the storm be and if he holds on tight, it will pass. The missing sailors are interesting to no one and will stay like that, nameless and faceless and forgotten. Finding another slab of emotionally aware meat for the ever-growing monster is easy as well. But he’s upset with Selesa. 

He holds on to his grudge, sweet and cold as the lonely might be, it could never be the steaming bitterness of looking back at someone truly dear in anger.

Ah. 

That’s it. Selesa… betrayed his trust in an unexpected way. He feels silly not having realized it earlier. 

He’s upset because he trusted him, as he always had. A feeling so rare, trust, is second nature with Mikale. He let this man hold him. He told this man things without ever being compelled to by an evil eldritch being of Knowing. He let him kiss him. Let him stay in his arms, sang softly in his ear as he fell asleep and for a moment forgot his own loneliness because with this man in his life, was he ever alone? 

He wants to vomit at the thought, just as he did when it first reared its ugly head. He was alone and no amount of warm skin pressed against his could change the fact that we’re all born alone, we all are alone and we all die alone. His heart twists and sours in his chest and he doesn’t know why, but it’s Selesa’s fault and it makes him more upset. 

It had nothing to do with the sailor and now he knows it. He knew it, in a way, but now he really does know. It’s barely about Mikale. It’s barely real. 

He’s still mad. Not at Mikale, not at anything he’s done. He’s just upset. 

There’s an attempt to forgive. To toss these emotions into the ocean and let them drown. 

But the ocean isn’t the ground, and while things that get buried say in their place, things that drown wash up to shore, and he knows soon enough he’ll see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think peter uses it for random people on the street usually, i think this time he will and i'm depressed so it's me i'm the random person and peter is my emotionak support eldrich monster so he specifically may call me it

**Author's Note:**

> Owen green has nice Jewish boy energy send tweet


End file.
